To evaluate the kinetics, metabolism, clearance, and cerebral distribution of I-1234 IPT following is intravenous administration to healthy human volunteers. The metabolism of this radiotracer in the healthy human brain will be measured in vivo by obtaining planar and Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography images of the head.